


Upside Down

by archeralec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, MCU AU, Spiderman Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archeralec/pseuds/archeralec
Summary: “Hey babe."





	Upside Down

**Author's Note:**

> another anon on tumblr requested a malec/mcu au for the three sentence fic prompt. 
> 
> i hope you like anon i hadn't seen a mcu movie in a few years.

“Hey babe,” Alec greeted his boyfriend hanging upside down on their balcony, dressed in his Spiderman costume, Magnus jumped slightly at hearing his voice and turned to him.   
  
“Alexander! You scared me,” Magnus exclaimed, walking over to where his boyfriend is hanging, Alec smiled through his mask even though Magnus couldn’t see it.   
  
“Sorry, baby,” he apologized, “I got you flowers,” Alec brings them into view, Magnus stared for a moment at him and then at the flowers before laughing softly, “Alexander, love you’re a sap, but you are my sap,” he said, pulling down Alec’s mask to reveal his lips and kissed him tenderly. 

**Author's Note:**

> again hope it was alright. these are really fun, you can request one on tumblr if you want to. 
> 
> y'all can find me on tumblr: @immortals-malec
> 
> comments & kudos are very welcome. :)


End file.
